


Book Smart

by astudyinfic



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: Ty can't stop thinking about the attractive guy who never seems to stop studying.





	Book Smart

**Author's Note:**

> A while ago, I asked some people for some prompts because my brain wasn’t cooperating. @brainfuzz suggested, “I work in the library and I’m a little concerned for your health because you never stop studying.” And I took the library and studying and went in a completely different direction. Hopefully, it works. -J
> 
> Originally posted [here](https://astudyinfic.tumblr.com/post/185567158024/book-smart-tyzane-ficlet) and previously on AO3.

He was there again, hunched over the books that covered the table in front of him. How he could keep track of so many different texts all at once, Ty didn’t know. Though, he’d never been the best student in the world, in college thanks to a football scholarship, so he probably wasn’t the right one to ask. He coasted through classes like “rocks for jocks” and “sports communication” while doing his work study at the library and trying to figure out what to major in before it became too late and he was the football washout without a degree and without a future.

But this guy? Ty saw him there every day, without fail. He’d wander the maze of shelves and stacks, artfully grabbing an armful of books before sitting down at the same table and getting to work. He arrived about the time Ty started work every day and was still going strong when Ty’s shift was up.

Ty probably wouldn’t have even noticed him if he wasn’t also the most attractive man Ty’d ever seen. Plenty of people came through the library, studying far too much for their own good and he rarely gave them a second glance. Unless he was glaring at them behind their backs for failing to put the books back in the return area forcing him to go collect them from wherever they left them strewn. But none of them had this man’s warm eyes, dark curls, or the muscles barely hidden under the thin henleys he wore day in and day out.

As the semester wore on, seeing him became the highlight of Ty’s week. He looked forward to coming to work just so he could see the man who never once looked in his direction. Which was fine. Ty could imagine how a meeting between them would go, even if there was no chance of it ever happening.

When finals approached, Ty actually started going to the library for something other than work. While his course load wasn’t the most challenging around, he still needed to get good grades if he wanted to keep his scholarship. Besides, he actually enjoyed a couple of his classes, particularly Psychology. Ty had even registered for another class the next semester with the thought that it might be the major for him. 

He would not tell Deuce about it. His baby brother already decided to be a shrink when he graduated and was completing his first year at the University of Pennsylvania. If he found out Ty was majoring in the same thing as him, Ty would never hear the end of it.

Deuce would probably offer to tutor him.

But first, Ty had to get through finals without dying, a feat which most people managed to accomplish (even if it was by the skin of their teeth). With his barely cracked books in the bag slung over his shoulder, Ty flopped down at one of the individual desks, hoping to get some studying done before he needed to be at practice. 

And for a while, it looked like he might actually manage it. Until he looked up and saw the same man as always there at his normal table. Ty startled, though he didn’t know why. The man was always there when Ty worked, there was no reason he couldn’t also be there at other times. Which meant other people at the library could be ogling him when Ty wasn’t around to glare at them until they stopped. The pang of jealousy that mere thought caused caught him off guard and he was on his feet before he could talk himself out of it.

“Any chance you could help me find a book?” he asked, the moment he stood in front of the other man. When he met Ty’s eyes, Ty understood the phrase about the world standing still. Sort of. It felt more like the world came to a skidding halt and threatened to throw him off it. Or maybe he was just in love.

The man blinked for a moment then nodded. “What’s the book?” The rough Texan drawl did things to Ty’s libido that he didn’t know were possible. He pushed back and stood, standing several inches above Ty’s already large frame. It sent shivers down his spine in the best way. 

Ty was a goner and he didn’t even know the guy’s name.

Unable to find his voice, Ty held out a piece of paper with the book written on it. He didn’t really need it, or at least could have done without it for another day or two, but it was the best excuse he could come up with on short notice to talk to the man who’d recently starred in some of Ty’s best dreams (both while asleep and awake). 

“It’s right over here,” the man said and Ty followed, not bothering to hide the fact that he was staring at the man’s ass.

“I’m Ty, by the way. I really appreciate you helping me out. I feel bad interrupting you but you were the only person I thought would help.” He hoped he sounded convincing and the man smiled at him over his shoulder so Ty figured he’d managed it. 

When the man didn’t introduce himself immediately, Ty frowned, trying to figure out how to get his name out of him without simple demanding it. But when they reached the shelf where Ty’s book was, the man offered his hand. “I’m Zane. Pleasure to meet you, Ty.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” Ty purred in reply, not letting go of Zane’s hand immediately. He’d never been this bold at school before. Besides David, there had never been another man in his life. It was safer that way. The team wouldn’t find out, there would be no risk to his scholarship.

But this man, this Zane, made him want to throw all caution to the wind. If Zane returned his interest at all, it was worth the risk, right? That was Ty’s theory anyway and he hoped it stood up to the test of time. 

Zane eventually pulled his hand away, giving Ty an indulgent smile and then turned to grab the book for him. “Anything else?”

Shaking his head, Ty tucked the book under one arm. “Nope, I think that’s it. Unless you’ll let me buy you a drink sometime? To thank you for being so helpful?” He’d already turned to head back to his table, knowing Zane was right behind him. 

“Yeah, that would be great. Though, Ty?”

Ty spun to face him, smile firmly in place at the knowledge that he had a date with the handsome man he’d been eyeing all semester. “Yes, darlin’?”

“You have to promise me something before I’ll agree to go out with you sometime.”

“Whatever you want,” he offered without hesitation.

Zane stepped closer, into Ty’s personal space and leaned down to whisper in his ear. “Ask your boss for more training on your next shift. If you work here and can’t find a book, I think someone, somewhere is falling down on their job.” He stepped back, winked at Ty and went to his own table, sitting down as if he hadn’t just called Ty out on his bullshit in front of God and man.

He’d known all along. If Ty was one to feel embarrassment, he would be dying right about now. 

As it was, he gave Zane a cheeky salute and went back to his own table. He’d work on his pick up lines some other time. If things worked out with Zane, he hopefully wouldn’t be needing them again. 


End file.
